ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Teen Titans
Story In an underground mine, robots in black one-piece suits and orange masks were walking forward, firing lasers from their blasters. Five teenagers were pinned down behind boulders. A boy wearing an eye mask with a red and green suit with a cape throws discs at them, which explode, destroying several of them. A half robot, half robot cyborg morphs his hand into a cannon, firing a sonic blast at them. A girl with red hair and a purple outfit revealing her stomach is flying, throwing green energy bolts at them. A boy with green skin transforms into a stegosaurus, swinging his tail through them, but he’s hit by lasers, forcing him back down. A girl with purple hair wearing a blue leotard and a cape with a hood lifts her arm, as rocks are covered in a black aura, being launched at the robots. Green Boy: (Reverting to human) Dude! We’re getting creamed here! Masked Boy: We can’t lose here. We have to push through them! Cyborg: In case you haven’t noticed, they are about to overrun us! We need a miracle right now! (Then, mana waves materialize from in the middle of the robots, tearing through all of them. John Spacewalker appears in the spot, down on his knees.) John: (Pants, as if out of breath.) There. Maybe now she’ll see what I mean. (A robot appears behind him, and John spins around, blasting it with mana, destroying it. He turns, as the robots start firing lasers at him. He raises a mana shield, taking the attacks.) Darn it! I wanted to go somewhere where I didn’t need to do any hero stuff! (Then, boomerangs fly by, striking robots and destroying them. Then, the masked boy appears besides John.) Masked Boy: Looks like you can use a hand. John: This is so not where I wanted to be. Masked Boy: Either way, we could use a hand from you. John: (Sighs) Fine. Then I’m out of here. I don’t want any part of this. Masked Boy: Titans! Go! John pushes the mana shield forward, pushing through the robots. The masked boy charges in, spin kicking a robot, and entering hand to hand combat with the robots. The redheaded girl throws several energy bolts down, and then fires a powerful energy blast from her eyes. John: Redhead! Fire that laser at me! Redheaded Girl: I do not wish to hurt you! John: And you won’t! (The girl nods, and she fires the laser vision at him.) Reflectere! '(John raises his arms, forming a mana mirror. The attack is reflected off the mirror, bouncing off and destroying several robots. It also hits a charging green rhino in the rear. He reverts to his human form, grabbing his butt. Green Boy: Ow! Watch it! John: Sorry! Duck! (The boy turns into a green duck, dodging a laser blast. He then turns into a gorilla, smashing a robot.) Not what I meant, but okay. The cyborg fires his sonic blasts at the robots, destroying them with ease. The robots charge him, and he punches them away, destroying them. He’s then hit by a laser from behind, knocking him down. The robot stands over him, charging a laser. John throws a mana disk, destroying it. John then goes over, and helps the cyborg up. Cyborg: Thanks. Look out! (Cyborg moves forward, activating his sonic cannon. John fires a mana blast, as he fires a sonic blast. The two spin, wiping out the robots that had surrounded them.) Boo-ya! Now that’s what I’m talking about! Hey man, that was (He turns to face John, who was gone.) cool. Blue Girl: '''Azarath Metrion Zinthos! '(Her eyes glow black, as rocks are covered in a black aura. She then lifts her arms, and throws them at the robots. John sees this, and gets an idea.) John: '''Kalecky Erupt! (John swings his arms up, large stone spikes coming out of the ground, impaling several robots.) Hey, blue girl! (She turns, seeing the newly formed spikes. She nods, and the spikes turn black, as they are ripped out of the ground, and she throws them. The spikes tear through the remaining robots. She lands, as the others gather around.) Green Boy: Dude! How’d you do that?! Cyborg: That was sweet! Redheaded Girl: Yes! Truly wonderful! You must tell us your name, friend. John: Spacewalker. John Spacewalker. And I’m glad to have helped. Masked boy: I’m Robin. And this is Starfire, (He points to the Redheaded girl.) Beast Boy, (He points to the green boy.) Raven, (He points to the blue girl.) and Cyborg. John: Your name is actually Cyborg? Cyborg: (Slightly intimidating) Is that a problem? John: More of a surprise. Well, thanks for your help here. But, I’m going to be going now. (He starts to walk off.) Starfire: But, where are you going? John: I don’t know. I did just get here. Robin: Just got here? Raven: That energy wave that occurred, it was a portal to an alternate dimension. Our “friend” here can travel the dimensions, hence the name, “Spacewalker.” John: Someone’s quick on the uptake. Beast Boy: If you need a place to crash, why not our place? Cyborg: Yeah. There’s always room for one more at the T-tower. John: Thank you for the offer, but quite frankly, I don’t Starfire: Unacceptable! I refuse to accept you staying with strangers when you could stay with friends. John: You guys are strangers. Agh! (She grabs his arm, and starts dragging him off.) Starfire: Come, friend! Come and enjoy our home! (Beast Boy and Cyborg follow with them. Robin turns to Raven.) Robin: What do you think of him? Raven: He clearly doesn’t want to stay with us. But he doesn’t seem, bad. In pain, obviously. I don’t think we should trust him, but I think that we can. Robin: That’s all I need to know. (The two go to follow the others.) End Scene There’s a giant T shaped tower on an island, several miles away from the city. Inside, John and the Titans make it into the break room, a large room with a large couch surrounding a big TV. There’s a kitchen in there as well, along with another couch and chairs. John: Wow. This tower is amazing. Cyborg: Not bad, right? Designed the entire thing myself. John: Only the best for you guys, right? Cyborg: You know it. Beast Boy: So, what kind of headquarters do you have? John: I’m sorry? Starfire: In your home dimension, you are a hero, right? John: (Expression saddens) I’m not a hero. I’m just a washout. I came here in a hope to get out of the crime fighting scene, but I can see that has failed. Robin: We are thankful for your help earlier. (John turns to see Robin and Raven.) But if you don’t want to stick around, that is fine too. Starfire: Why wouldn’t he stay with us?! I cannot let our new friend Raven: You just met him. We don’t know enough about him to call him a friend. (Everyone falls silent.) John: I will accept your hospitality, at least for tonight. Do you guys have a room that I can stay in or something? Beast Boy: Of course we have a (He stops, and thinks.) Uh, do we have a room? Raven: There is an unoccupied room. (Starfire gasps.) John: What? What? Robin: Nothing. I’ll show it to you. They arrive in a room with the ceiling having been painted to resemble the night sky. The color scheme of the room focuses on nighttime, with purple as the main color of the room. John: Whoa. This seems like a custom room. Robin: It was for a friend of ours, Terra. Anyway, you can sleep here. John: Will Terra mind? Robin: No. (The door then closes behind him, leaving John alone.) End Scene John is walking in downtown Bellwood, drinking a smoothie. Then, he hears the screeching sound of burning rubber, and turns. Driving down the street is a turbo powered convertible car, with two guys in purplish suits with masks of the same color over their head, with several sacks of money in the back seats. John: Really? In my home town? (He goes to slap the Omnitrix, but was surprised, looking at his bare wrist.) Oh, right. No worries. I don’t need it for these lowlives. John tosses his smoothie aside, as he runs down the street, after the car. He throws mana disks, and the Violet Offenders look back, seeing John. The car turns right at an intersection, and John extends a mana rope, grabbing onto the car. He is dragged along, as his feet start to skid across the ground, his shoes smoking. John: OW! OW! HOT! (John lowers one arm, creating a mana board to ride on, essentially skating, attached to the car.) Much better. (Then, laser blasts fly by his head, and sees the Violet Offender not driving firing a blaster at him.) Oh, come on! John skates from side to side, unable to attack. He starts to pull himself in with the mana rope, when the car makes a sharp left turn at another intersection. John is lifted off his feet, and prepares to fire a mana blast. Then, a large honk occurs, as he sees a truck barreling straight towards him. John: Oh, man! (John raises a mana shield, which breaks instantly from the collision.) John shoots up from his sleep, panting and sweating. He looks around, and gives a sigh of relief. John: The nightmares are still there. Ugh! (He lays back down, staring at the starry ceiling.) End Scene Early the next morning, John arrives in the break room, bags under his eyes. He sees Raven meditating by the window, floating off the ground. Raven: Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath John: Excuse me, Raven? (Raven opens one eye, looking at him.) Raven: (Slightly angry) What? John: What are you doing? Raven: Meditating to keep control of my emotions, and focus my powers. Now leave. John: Does it really work? Raven: (Really angry now) Yes. It does. Now leave. (She closes her eyes.) Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath. John: (Under breath) Worth a try. (John sits down, legs crossed in a meditative position. He chants in unison with Raven.) Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath. (He starts to levitate, then flips over, hitting his head on the ground. He falls down.) OW! (Raven looks at him with an evil look.) I’ll just go over here now. John heads to the kitchen, where Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg had converged. Beast Boy: Don’t worry. She’s not a people person. John: I can tell. (He rubs his head, sore from the impact.) Starfire: Is your head okay? John: Fine. Anyway, there’s something I wanted to ask you. About that girl, Terra. Robin: I figured you’d ask about her. (Everyone falls silent though, no one else talking.) Raven: She was a friend. (They all turn, seeing Raven was still meditating, not looking at them.) She had betrayed us to Slade, our enemy. She tried to make things right, and sacrificed herself in the process. She was turned into stone. John: I’m, sorry. Raven: Don’t be. It was her own fault, her own decision. Characters *John Spacewalker *Robin *Starfire *Beast Boy *Raven *Cyborg Villains *Robot Commandos *Violet Offenders (flashback) Trivia *John begins dimension hopping again. *It's revealed that John no longer considers himself a hero. *This episode starts a series of flashbacks that show what happened between End of an Era and this episode, showing about his lost confidence. **This is based on Omniverse, having flashbacks tied to the present. *John does not get a new Omnitrix. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Teen Titans Arc